La decision de Arandiel
by Criminal13
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic inspirado en HACK.sign. Aun no he visto mucho todas las versiones, pero me ha gustado bastante y bueno...no me pude resistir ...me dicen que tal


Tetsu encendió el computador

Tetsu encendió el computador. Debían ser las dos de la mañana, pero estaba seguro que ella seguía allí, esperándolo.

_Download successful…Wait a moment…System on…Press ok…Have a good day._

_You have a message._

- Tardaste un poco.

Sintió alivio al ver las letras en la pantalla; no se había equivocado. Se estiró en la silla y conectó los audífonos al procesador.

- Disculpa, es que hoy he tenido un día bastante cargado.

- Sí, lo sé. Todos tenemos días así. Mira, aquí hay algo que quiero que veas.

- ¿Y qué puede ser?

- Engancha el link y redirecciónalo al caché para que puedas verlo. Es que la página ya caducó.

- Ya, listo.- arqueó una ceja- Es el host de The World. Pero esta versión ha dejado de estar en uso hace bastante tiempo.

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué me muestras una versión antigua de The World? Que extraña eres; vamos, dime qué has hecho.

- Ah, eso es un secreto. ¿Tienes conexión a The World?

- Sí, pero hace tiempo que no entro. Tengo diez personajes al máximo nivel y el staff no ha mandando el update de la última versión de la compañía. Se ha vuelto un poco aburrido ese lugar.

- ¿Que te parece si nos encontramos allí?

- ¿Cuál es tu nick in-game?

- Zafrán, es una Asesina de Doble Hoja.

- Está bien. El mío es Arandiel; voy a entrar con el Maestro de Espadas. Me reconocerás porque llevo el distintivo de la Orden de Plata y el yelmo. Estaré sentado en la banca frente a la pileta de la Plaza.

- Entonces nos vemos ahí.

_Server on__… Initiating game…Your user name and password, please…Confirming…Welcome to The World…_

- ¿Zafrán?

- Por fin te veo.- sonrió y le estiró la mano. Sus dedos larguísimos se entrelazaron con los del gigante frente a ella. Lo había imaginado así, grande e imponente como una muralla.

- ¿También 99, no?- observó Tetsu y la escrutó con la mirada. No era tan alta, pero estaba seguro que era fuerte y tal vez más ágil que él. Estaba vestida de seda azul, como los magos, pero las marcas en sus dedos lo terminaron de convencer de que tenía al frente a una asesina de las mejores. Y supuso que debía haber sido muy exitosa en algún tiempo. Quizás no hace mucho. Por ello le costo un poco más controlarse y reprimir el deseo de retarla a un duelo. No quería empezar una cita matando a su compañera; no, eso jamás.

- Te parece si caminamos un poco. He olvidado casi todos los lugares a los que solía ir.

- Como guste usted- se sacó el yelmo y las crenchas blanquecinas se alborotaron en su cabeza.

_Vaya, nunca había visto una asesina tan bonita. Si se viera la mitad de bien en la vida real, le pediría que fuese mi novia. Esa espada es bastante grande, me pregunto si aguantará un embate de la mía. No, no; nada de eso. La llevaré a algún puesto de mascotas y le contaré alguna de mis historias; sí, eso voy a hac…_

- Arandiel; ¿me escuchas? Arandiel.

- Ah, perdona. Tuve un fallo de la conexión, estaba arreglando el audio. ¿Qué decías?

- Te quería preguntar si es que conocías el Hell dungeon.

- Claro. Allí solía subir cuando estaba en 90. Era bastante bueno; muchos enemigos y poca gente. Tenías que ser rápido, sino perdías mucha experiencia. Supongo que también estuviste ahí. Los asesinos de espada son bastante rápidos.

- Sí. Me preguntaba si podríamos ir allá.

- Pero… a nuestro nivel no habrá mucho que hacer, creo que los critters ya no nos pueden tocar.

- Solo para echar un vistazo.

- Bueno, vamos.

- Bien, gracias.- lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el Warp Portal.

_Tienes un agarre bastante suave, asesina. No entiendo para qué quieres ir hasta el dungeon; pero si me tomas la mano así como ahora no tendré problemas en ir contigo al lugar que se te ocurra. _

_Warp Portal…destination: Hell dungeon…_

- Nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas.

- Me llamo Zafrán.

- No, quiero decir; tu nombre en la vida real.

- Ese es un secreto. Pero te lo diré después de que veas algo.

_Y qué me querrás mostrar, asesina. Esto se está poniendo algo raro. Bueno, si intentas algo solo tengo que deslizar mi hoja en tu pequeño cuello. ¿Me darás pelea? Lo dudo._

- ¿Recuerdas la página que te dije que vieras?

- Sí; era una versión antigua de The World. Una de las primeras, creo que era un Beta.

- Así es, era un Beta.

- ¿La probaste? Conozco algunos beta tester. La mayoría dicen que al principio este juego estaba lleno de fallos.

- Sí que lo estaba. Uno de los fallos de ese beta estaba precisamente aquí, en Hell dungeon.

- ¿Sí? Y qué era, un bug o alguna anomalía de imagen.

- No. Era un problema de conexión. Las personas que llegaban a este dungeon tendían a desconectarse de The World. Hubo muchos problemas con eso; algunas personas se desconectaban tan súbitamente que perdían el conocimiento.

Tetsu recordó que había leído en un periódico algo como ello. Sí, recordaba el titular.

_Jóvenes son internados en hospital regional de Sapporo por lesiones cerebrales causadas por un corto circuito en el sistema de alimentación de los ordenadores de un café cibernético. Se investigan las causas del incidente. Uno de los adolescentes está muy grave…_

- Los directivos de la compañía tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Ellos decían que no era un problema del servidor, sino de los ordenadores a los que se conectaban los usuarios. La franquicia de The World mantuvo el Beta hasta que ocurrió la desgracia.

- La chica murió, ¿no es verdad?

- No. Quedó en estado de coma. La prensa le dio mucha audiencia a los detractores de la compañía. La ONU intervino al órgano ejecutivo e intentaron que el juego fuera sacado del mercado. Claro, lo intentaron.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? ¿Conocías a alguna de esas personas?

- Desde el incidente del beso de Plutón, la Internet ha sido un lugar donde la seguridad es la prioridad número uno. Pero compañías como la de la franquicia de The World cree que está por encima de las leyes. Sin embargo; esto se va acabar…

- ¿Qué…

- Aquella chica. La que quedó en estado de coma después de la conexión. Yo la conocía. Estuvo conmigo en este mismo lugar, el día en que su conexión falló y se desconectó de The World. Pude haber sido yo, Tetsu. Es por eso que te he traído aquí. Quiero que me ayudes en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

- Pero, por qué, ¿por qué yo?

- Porque- respiró hondo- sé que tú trabajas en la Compañía. Lo he sabido desde antes, pero he podido saber lo que piensas realmente. He necesitado tiempo para conocerte bien y estoy segura que puedo confiar en ti.

Extendió la mano.

- No te obligo a que me sigas. Pero si vienes conmigo ya no podremos detenernos hasta llegar al final. ¿Qué decides?

Tetsu recordó el incidente. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal en el mundo real. Recordó aquella mañana. Había estado muy ocupado en el hospital, llevando el diagnóstico del paciente número 20094, ingresado en la clínica el 25 de enero de 2045. Vio su rostro, delicado y tranquilo y tuvo la sensación de que dormía.

- Quizás nunca despierte. Tiene el lóbulo inferior muy dañado y es probable que el coma le dure hasta su muerte.

- ¿No hay nada más por hacer?

- No, lamentablemente la medicina no logra aun encontrar una solución a este problema.

- Gracias.

Recordó a los ejecutivos, cómodamente sentados en sus sillones de cuero; brindando por su éxito, devorando vorazmente los platos que tenían a la mano, como cerdos enfundados en abrigos de piel.

Y entonces, sintió una arcada; dejó el auricular y vomitó en medio de la sala.

- ¿Arandiel?

- Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer…


End file.
